Erebus by Goldberry in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: E a partir daquele momento, Sakura simplesmente não podia mais suportar o pensamento de que na Hitai-ate dele havia um risco profundo sobre o símbolo da Folha. .:. SasuSaku, UA .:. COMPLETA .:.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Postagens: **__2 shots_

**Classificação etária da fic: Primeira Parte T / segunda parte M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

_(oh jesus, berry-chan, you know what, wish i could have all the time of the world just to translate more and more of great things such as what you write...)_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Dedicatória: **__Oh sim, essa one é um presente para Samii =) - lindona, Happy b-day ;D_

_**Sinopse: **__E a partir daquele momento, Sakura simplesmente não podia mais suportar o pensamento de que na Hitai-ate dele havia um risco profundo sobre o símbolo da Folha. [SasuSaku, AU]_

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Galera, pra quem está interessado, "Erebus" é uma palavra proveniente do latim, cujo significado mais apropriado para esse contexto é: escuridão._

_**2N/T:**__ Essa fic foi escrita enquanto Sasuke ainda estava sob os 'cuidados' de Orochimaru._

_**3N/T:**__ Escolhi essa fic, em específico, para presentear a Sami, pq... cara, é um escrito lindo. Na minha opinião. Agora, aviso, para quem__** só**__ curte coisinhas fluffy-fluffy, então, talvez, o escrito não agrade. Logo, sintam-se avisadas. Ou seja, no flames, ok?_

_**4N/T**__: Atentem para a classificação etária. E para o gênero. Ok? E novamente, no flames._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Erebus**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

_Save me I am all alone and I can't see Save me from emotion Save me from emotion Save me_

_Salve-me. Estou só e não consigo enxergar. Salve-me da emoção. Salve-me da emoção. Salve-me*_

_._

_._

* * *

- Você mudou, - disse a kunoichi, referindo-se muito além do que aquelas roupas novas e como ficara mais alto.

Ele levantou os olhos, mostrando a única escuridão dentro daquela sala clara, e seu olhar penetrante pareceu atravessá-la como uma faca. Mesmo desarmado, ele ainda poderia machucá-la.

- Você também. - respondeu.

.

.

* * *

- Isso não parece certo. - disse ela mais tarde, quase que sem pensar.

Seu olhar pairava na porta em frente, seus dedos traçando os selos de papel pela figura. Atrás de si, Hyuuga Neji bufou baixinho.

- Certo? Se eu não tivesse reduzido a maior parte da _tenketsu dele,_ você não estaria aqui agora.

Sakura retirou a mão do selo e virou-se ligeiramente, sendo totalmente banhada por todo poder do olhar fuminante de Neji.

Ele pensou que ela estava sendo sentimental, tola, e para falar a verdade, Sakura não tinha a intenção de expressar o pensamento em voz alta. O assunto "_Sasuke"_ parecia quase que íntimo demais para se conversar com qualquer outra pessoa a não ser Naruto, mesmo que ele não estivesse a par de todos os sentimentos a respeito de tal.

O Hyuuga, apesar de sua atual missão como guarda de Sasuke, não poderia entender o que a captura do rapaz significava para os companheiros de equipe que havia deixado para trás.

.

- Ele não teria me atacado, - respondeu a kunoichi, calmamente convencida de tal fato. Neji apenas cruzou os braços.

- Não, ele teria usado você como refém, a fim de obter sua liberdade.

.

* * *

Ela quis argumentar contra isso, dizer que essa possibilidade era irreal, mas a moça sentia como a chama do chakra de Sasuke era incrivelmente potente e _sabia_ que havia pouquissimas coisas nesse mundo que Sasuke era incapaz de fazer. Ele a _teria ferido_, dada a oportunidade e o pleno uso de sua força, mas nunca a teria matado. Isso nunca. Ela ainda acreditava nele, após todo esse tempo.

...

Quis rir de si mesma.

Neji estava certo, ela _era uma_ tola.

O fato era que jamais saberia o que Sasuke poderia ter feito porque Neji o estava_ impedindo_ de usar seu chakra. Com esse tipo de deficiência, Sakura sozinha não passava de um joguete nas mãos do próximo_ recipiente_ de Orochimaru.

A moça estremeceu um pouco com a idéia e tentou não imaginar a sensação de ter cobras deslizando sobre sua pele.

- Naruto vai querer vê-lo, - disse, depois de um momento, sabendo que Neji notara a subta mudança de assunto - uma fuga, é claro.

Ele a seguiu nessa mudança e apenas lhe enviou um _obrigado _silencioso. Neji também havia mudado.

- Então diga a ele para vir. Não haverá mais _visitação_ após o anoitecer.

.

.

* * *

Ela ficou do lado de fora quando Naruto entrou na cela de Sasuke, fechando a porta atrás de si e trancando-a soltando um rosnado.

Não havia janelas pelas quais pudesse espiar e as paredes eram muito grossas para que pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa.

Nenhuma destas coisas incomodava Neji, que apenas ativou seu Byakugan, a fim de manter o controle sobre o prisioneiro. Sakura, no entanto, foi deixada para esperar sozinha, encostada à uma parede enquanto os minutos pareciam se arrastar.

.

Eles estavam discutindo? Sasuke estava mesmo falando alguma coisa? Ele não disse muito a ela, mas para ser justa, ela também não falara muito também.

Naruto, no entanto, nunca foi de ficar quieto, e ele tinha anos de _conversa _para por em dia.

...

* * *

Sakura observava Neji depois de algum tempo, tentando discernir o que estava acontecendo dentro da cela, lendo suas expressões faciais.

Infelizmente, o rosto do Hyuuga mostrava-se como uma tábua em branco, seus olhos pálidos não deixavam nada passar.

Seu corpo se tensionou uma vez, como se na iminência de fazer um movimento, mas acabou relaxando depois de uns segundos, aparentemente decidindo que a situação não necessitava de uma eventual interrupção.

O coração de Sakura permaneceu na garganta até que os selos na porta desativaram e Naruto saiu.

.

Sakura endireitou-se e viu o loiro caminhar em sua direção, passando diretamente por si, deixando-a um tanto magoada e incrédula.

Então, sua voz acabou refletindo um pouco de tudo isso quando falou:

- Naruto?

E o rapaz fez uma pausa, o olhar fixo no chão de pedra. - Ele não é mais o Sasuke. - disse, e continuou seu caminho em direção à saída.

.

.

* * *

Sakura foi a pupila da melhor ninja médica no País do Fogo, por isso não foi muito difícil aprender que o Byakugan tinha suas fraquezas. Quais eram, no entanto, nem sempre parecia ser muito claro, mesmo no mais antigo dos livros que conseguira pesquisar.

Sentada na biblioteca, folheando durante horas a fio, a moça procurava por respostas, num misto de culpa e determinação.

Ela precisava falar com Sasuke, de preferência sem estar sob o olhar onisciente de Neji a observando a cada movimento seu. Enquanto estavam sendo observados, Sasuke nunca iria revelar nada para ela e ela sabia disso, ela _sabia,_ se apenas tivesse uma chance, talvez só uma ela poderia ...

_Poderia o quê?_ O provocaria, o faria _mudar de idéia sobre Orochimaru?_ _Sobre se deixar ser um fantoche em benefício do poder que lhe dera?_ _**Mudá-lo?**_

- Não, - exclamou em voz alta, voltando sua atenção para outra página com orelhas nas pontas. - Mas talvez pudesse dar-lhe a chance de mudar a si mesmo.

.

Para isso, no entanto, teria de cometer um ato de traição contra um companheiro shinobi, e apenas tal ideia a deixou com um gosto rançoso na boca.

Bom, podia ver de outra maneira. O Hyuuga tinha tomado a custódia de Sasuke, suas técnicas especiais foram capazes de colocá-lo sob seu controle. Mesmo se não fosse Neji, teria sido outro membro da família Hyuuga a fazê-lo, talvez até mesmo Hinata...

Sakura jogou o livro para o outro lado da sala.

E então puxou os joelhos contra o peito e chorou amargamente.

.

.

* * *

A kunoichi foi vê-lo, novamente sob o olhar vigilante de Neji.

Ele estava de pé neste momento e, quando a porta selada abriu atrás de si, Sakura ficou novamente ciente de quanto ele havia crescido.

Havia ainda uma certa nuance pueril em suas maças do rosto e em sua pele lisa, e também pelo fato de não haver pêlos no peito, mas a maneira como ele olhou para ela agora, sua presença de alguma forma fazendo-a sentir-se_ tão_ pequena – e _aquilo _com certeza não era uma habilidade própria de uma criança.

E ela se perguntou se, naqueles olhos escuros, ele realmente conseguia vê-l_a_, se ele via a menina, ou Sakura, a jovem mulher.

.

- Você de novo? - Seu tom era indiferente, mas ele não desviou o olhar.

- Eu vim dar uma checada em você. - respondeu, e quando ele não disse nada, ela elaborou, - Eu sou médica agora e perturbar ou interromper o fluxo de chakra de uma pessoa pode ter efeitos colaterais sobre o resto do seu sistema.

Desta vez, tudo o que ele fez foi virar o rosto. - Não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Sério? - A moça arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez um sinal apontando para os pequenos círculos roxos em seus braços quase que escondidos pelo tecido solto das mangas, prova de que o selo _tenketsu_ provocava certos efeitos desagradáveis. - Em todo caso, eu fui_ mandada_ fazer isso.

.

* * *

Por um momento Sakura pensou que ele não iria desistir, mas então o viu virar-se em sua direção, o que a fez quase suspirar em alívio.

Ela não o teria forçado, mas parecia que ele não sabia disso.

Acalamando sua respiração, a kunoichi levantou a mão direita e colocou uma palma irradiando luz esverdeada contra o torso masculino, uma sensação agradável atravessou por toda a superfície da pele nua da mão.

Um segundo depois, a moça impiedosamente esmagou tal sentimento de seu peito, um pouco horrorizada consigo mesma. Ela não era mais uma garotinha, era uma kunoichi qualificada e este ... este homem era um prisioneiro, um paciente.

Sakura lutou por concentração e fechou os olhos.

.

* * *

.

Enviou seu próprio chakra através do corpo do moço, cobrindo todas as áreas onde havia contusões e dores e cortes e ferimentos.

Notou que estavam começando a aparecer sinais de tensão em alguns dos órgãos do moço, como consequencia da constante prisão de chakra ao qual fora submetido, mas nada de tão procupante.

A médica curou o que pode e então abriu os olhos, encontrando imediatamente o olhar negro do Uchiha pousado atentamente sobre si. Aquilo foi um pouco desconcertante, considerando o quão perto estavam um do outro e foi então que Sakura sentiu a necessidade de afastar sua mão do corpo dele.

- Melhor?

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, ainda olhando intensamente para ela.

Sentindo-se subitamente arisca, Sakura estendeu a mão e roçou contra o braço machucado por cicatrizes do moço. - Eu posso me livrar delas ... se você quiser? - Ela não tinha certeza porque fez a pergunta, mas sentiu seu coração fraquejar levemente quando ele levantou o braço numa permissão silenciosa.

.

Sakura só teve de passar a mão pelo comprimento do braço dele para suavizar as marcas visíveis, sinais da constante manipulação de chakra.

Quando terminou, ele levantou o outro braço e ela repetiu o processo.

Quando terminou com o outro braço, Sakura começou a dar um passo atrás na intenção de deixar a cela, mas a mão de Sasuke de repente capturou seu pulso, parando-a no lugar.

Ela congelou, olhos verdes arregalaram e o coração acelerou, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, Sasuke virou-se e retirou os braços das mangas, deixando o tecido da parte de cima de seu Kahama cair pelo comprimento de sua cintura.

E foi então que Sakura pode ver que as costas masculinas estavam cobertas com círculos vermelhos.

.

A kunoichi sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos ao levar os dedos trêmulos às costas dele, enviando uma onda suave de chakra eseverdeado sobre a superfície.

Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao chão enquanto ela trabalhava em suas costas, inconscientemente, rendendo-se a ela, e de repente Sakura não aguentava, simplesmente não suportava a idéia de que ele estava ali, naquela cela, e que em seu Hitai-ate havia um risco profundo, prova de sua deseção.

Aquilo era sofrimento demais, porque ... porque ...

- Por quê? - A moça praticamente engasgou, tentando acalmar as mãos que mantinha agora contra a pele masculina. - Por que você tem que ...?

.

Sasuke deu de ombros e pôs os braços novamente dentro das mangas do Kahama, lentamente.

Sua voz veio até ela com uma rugosidade que a lembrara de um tempo atrás. - Por que está chorando por um traidor?

E então ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas. - Porque eu escolhi assim. - Respondeu imediatamente.

Sasuke virou-se e sua expressão era tão constante, tão imutável que ela sentiu seu coração quebrar no mesmo instante.

A mão masculina veio em direção ao rosto feminino e ele enxugou uma lágrima com a parte traseira dos dedos calejados.

- Porque eu escolhi assim. - E tudo que fez foi ecoar as palavras dela.

. . .

**Continua**

A parte II será postada na semana que vem.

. . .

* * *

_Galerinha, curtiram o início?_

_Essa fic é uma das minhas ones favoritas (e sim, de uma autora que curto bastante)._

_Espero que o desfecho de semana que vem agrade as senhoritas._

_. . ._

_Ok, bonecas, ontem eu li seus reviews pra MPB e Feeling You e ri tantoooo_

_Gatinhas, muito obrigada =DDD_

_. _

_Como combinado,** amanhã** virei e responderei todos os contatos ;D_

_(e postarei o cpt 3 da fanfic sasusaku **Laying Claim** ;D)_

_. _

_Então, amores, agora vou-me,_

_bjitos_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_lembrem-se, moças, a parte final dessa história será** M-rated**, por insuações hentai e outros._


	2. Final

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Postagens: **__2 shots_

**Classificação etária da fic: Primeira Parte T / segunda parte M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

_(oh jesus, berry-chan, you know what, wish i could have all the time of the world just to translate more and more of great things such as what you write...)_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Dedicatória: **__Oh sim, essa fic é um presente para Samii =)  
_

_(e sim, eu troquei as datas do niver da Sami com do niver do dia do rock! hahaha *tipooo, isso é a minha cara! Mas então, Sami-chan, considere como uma lembrancinha adiantada ;D)  
_

_**Sinopse: **__E a partir daquele momento, Sakura simplesmente não podia mais suportar o pensamento de que na Hitai-ate dele havia um risco profundo sobre o símbolo da Folha. [SasuSaku, UA]_

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Galera, pra quem está interessado, "Erebus" é uma palavra proveniente do latim, cujo significado mais apropriado para esse contexto é: escuridão._

_**2N/T:**__ Essa fic foi escrita enquanto Sasuke ainda estava sob os 'cuidados' de Orochimaru._

_**3N/T:**__ Se você __**só**__ curte fluffy-fluffy, talvez o final do escrito não lhe agrade.  
_

_**4N/T**__: Atentem para a classificação etária. E para o gênero. Ok? E no flames._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Erebus**

**Parte II**

_(final)_**  
**

**.**

**.**

_Save me I am all alone and I can't see Save me from emotion Save me from emotion Save me_

_Salve-me. Estou só e não consigo enxergar. Salve-me da emoção. Salve-me da emoção. Salve-me*_

_._

_._

* * *

Depois de uma noite de sono profundo, Sakura levantou-se cedo e foi direto para uma área arborizada fora dos portões da Vila, acelerando o passo quando começou a ver os alvos pendurados a poucos metros a frente.

O local era um campo de treinamento utilizado pelo Time Gai e, se havia kunais ainda presas aos alvos, significava que ao menos um de seus membros ainda estava treinando ali nesse momento.

.

As árvores se aprofundavam a cada momento, desembocando em uma clareira, na qual Sakura parou de repente, insegura de si mesma.

Mesmo que tivesse aprendido o que queria saber, ainda assim será que realmente conseguiria realizar tal? Mesmo que fosse por apenas um curto período, Sasuke acabaria ficando sem um guarda e os selos que o mantinha preso e longe de Orochimaru.

E se o Som atacasse naquele momento? Ela poderia estar colocando toda a Vila em perigo.

.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. A Vila inteira _estava_ em perigo. Apenas pelo fato de estar mantendo Sasuke ali, isso já era motivo para torná-los um alvo em potencial.

A Sannin viria imediatamente para cuidar de seu bem mais valioso, é claro, eventualmente. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que as ruas começassem a ficar repletas de shinobi em combate.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui?

.

Sakura piscou, dragada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Tenten, a poucos metros de si, observando-a em curiosidade.

A outra kunoichi possuia um pergaminho em suas mãos, e parte do papel fluia com a brisa que passara.

Sakura não tinha idéia do que aquilo era, mas em se tratando de Tenten, provavelmente tratava-se de alguma especie de arma ou bomba ou coisa do tipo.

- Uh ... é.. Lee está aqui? Eu... quero fazer uma pergunta a ele.

Agora foi a vez de Tenten piscar. - Lee? - E sua expressão ficou um tanto desconfiada e Sakura forçou-se a sorrir.

Tenten era um tanto protetora em relação a Lee, especialmente quando se tratava do assunto "Sakura". - Ele teve que sair ontem à noite com Gai-sensei, uma missão de última hora para Tsunade-sama. Eles vão estar de volta daqui uns dias.

- Ah ... entendo. - E tentou não hesitar, imaginando qual a melhor forma de proceder nessa situação.

Sakura realmente esperava perguntar isso a Lee, sua rivalidade com Neji era lendária e se alguém sabia de uma maneira de contornar o Byakugan de Neji, seria ele.

Ainda assim, sabia que Tenten e Neji treinavam juntos, a garota poderia saber tão bem quanto Lee. Mas como fazê-la falar sobre isso? Com Lee, tinha planejado sair com ele e simplesmente perguntar, mas Tenten não seria tão facilmente levada por qualquer conversa fiada.

.

* * *

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de culpa por seus próprios pensamentos.

Lá estava ela, traçando o melhor plano para enganar uma kunoichi de Konoha e o sol mal tinha acabado de nascer. O que poderia fazer antes que o dia terminasse?

Isso não estava certo.

Sakura deu um passo para trás. - Sinto muito incomodá-la, então... eu vou falar com ele quando voltar. - E se virou para partir, mas o chamado de Tenten a parou, causando-lhe um nó no estomago com medo de ter sido pega e suas ações descobertas pela outra ninja.

- Eu vou voltar com você. - Tenten disse, andando em direção a ela . - Neji está no Distrito Hyuuga esta manhã e ele me pediu para trazê-lo um pouco de chá. - Seu sorriso era divertido. - Acho que ele simplesmente não gosta da idéia de eu poder ficar mais forte sem sua ajuda.

.

Sakura fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Realmente não poderia ser tão simples, não é?

- Se você quiser, - ofereceu hesitante, - eu faço isso por você. Parece que estava no meio de um treino e ... eu estava indo pra lá de qualquer maneira. - Não havia necessidade de dizer o porquê, Tenten sabia dos assuntos entre ambos.

E decidida, a kunoichi deu-lhe um olhar solidário do qual Sakura teve que desviar. - Sério? Bem, se você vai pra lá mesmo… - Tenten se iluminou. - Diga a Neji que vou vê-lo quando seu turno acabar.

Sakura recomeçou a caminhar. - Eu digo, - respondeu calmamente: - Eu digo...

.

.

* * *

Neji aceitou o chá sem quaisquer perguntas.

Sakura não sabia porque havia pensado que seria de outra forma.

Por que ele _não_ confiria nela? Ela era uma kunoichi honrada, pupila da Hokage.

Em qualquer outra época teria sido ridículo sequer _pensar_ que a kunoichi drogaria o chá de alguém para poder entrar na cela do inimigo, de um ninja perigoso e altamente procurado.

_Oh tão ridículo,_ pensou tristemente quando Neji lhe entregou o copo vazio.

Levaria pelo menos cinco minutos para o rapaz sentir os efeitos.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estava sentado com as costas contra a parede quando ela entrou.

Não havia nada na cela para ele sentar, sem móveis, na verdade, sem qualquer coisa que viesse a poder ser usado como arma. Ele provavelmente deveria estar dormindo nessa posição desde que fora capturado.

.

Entrara, obrservando a figura maculina de costas contra a parede, sentado no chão frio, com um joelho grudado ao peito, nada em sua figura se movia, exceto aqueles olhos negros que a seguiam ao vê-la aproximar-se.

Aqueles olhos... tão negros e nebulosos.

Sakura respirou pesadamente. - O que aconteceu? - E se ajoelhou a seu lado, incapaz de manter os dedos de passar levemente pelos cabelos dele , pondo uma madeicha para trás de seu rosto para poder fitá-lo melhor.

- Ele apenas fez o trabalho dele. - respondeu, sua voz soando um tanto estranha. Havia um sorriso de canto em seu rosto com a mesma inclinação arrogante que ela conhecia desde... sempre. Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Quem fez isso?

E foi então que a médica viu os ferimentos furiosos no braço dele, desaparecendo sob o colarinho.

Neji deve ter posto novamente mais alguns de seus _tenketsu_ naquela manhã e, pelo que podia ver, o sistema de Sasuke estava definitivamente começando a sofrer com isso.

Ela passou uma mão contra a clavícula masculina e sustentou seu olhar firme no dele, dizendo-lhe que iria começar seu trabalho. E trazendo chakra para as mãos, começou a curar os ferimentos superficiais do moço.

Quando se deu conta, imaginou que cinco minutos já haviam se passado e foi então que notou que o olhar de Sasuke parecia um tanto menos nebuloso.

- Tire a camisa, - ordenou a kunoichi baixinho e ficou levemente surpresa ao perceber que ele o fez sem a menor ponta de hesitação. Parte de si queria pensar que aquilo era um sinal de que ele confiava nela, mas seu lado lógico lhe dizia que era só porque ele sabia que ela poderia ajudá-lo.

.

Mais uma vez Sakura pôs as palmas das mãos sobre as costas masulinas e a pele avermelhada, em questão de minutos, começou a novamente melhorar o aspecto, praticamente sumindo todos os sinais de que estava naquela prisão.

- Você é uma idiota, Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Aquilo foi tão suave que ela quase não pode ouvi-lo. Mas ouviu. E foi então que suas mãos fizeram uma pausa na altura das omoplatas do shinobi. - O quê?

Ele se virou e pegou ambos os pulsos femininos, fitando-a com um olhar ilegível, um olhar que Sakura nunca vira antes. - Naruto disse que você ainda me ama. - Sibilou, quase que num rosnado. - Você é uma tola, Sakura.

Sakura quase não conseguiu ouvir as palavras quando ele pronunciara seu nome. Não fora capaz de ouvir claramente porque... seu tom parecia tão diferente agora, como se não fosse realmente o nome dela que falara ou algo assim.

E a moça viu-se mal podendo respirar.

- Pare com isso, Sasuke, - disse e viu os olhos negros arregalarem apenas uma fração, embora seu enlace nos pulsos femininos apenas se intensificassem. _Sasuke,_ percebeu, e não _Sasuke-kun._

- Se alguém é o tolo aqui, esse alguém é você, - continuou um pouco ofegante, - Só porque eu te amo, não significa que te perdôo. E só porque não te perdôo, não significa que vou desistir de você.

A voz da moça fortaleceu-se, seus olhos verdes piscavam intensamnte, ao tentar controlar seus nervos.

- Você sempre achou que meus sentimentos por você eram uma fraqueza, _minha_ fraqueza, mas acho que é a sua também, porque você não pode esquecer, pode? - E guinchou de repente, mas ele a segurou firme, somente permitindo-lhe mover-se um passo para trás, mantendo-a com o corpo contra a parede.

- Não há nenhum guarda fora da sua cela agora, Sasuke, não há ninguém aqui, só você e eu, então será que você pode fazê-lo? Você pode matar alguém que ama? _Você pode?_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Ela estava quase gritando com ele, lágrimas brotando sob os cílios, afinal aquela situação estava tirando o pior de seu temperamento. A kunoichi quase _desejou _que ele a matasse, somente para provar que estava errada, e então poderia parar de amá-lo, parar de correr atrás dele.

Parar de tentar salvá-lo, quando sabia que era impossível.

.

As mãos masculinas se moviam de seus pulsos até os ombros, dedos encravando dolorosamente em sua pele de marfim, e a sacudiu uma vez, quase empurrando-a ao chao.

- Eu posso matar você, - rosnou e sacudiu-a novamente. - Eu _posso_ matar você.

Mas a essa altura, ela já podia ver que ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo de tal e foi então que a moça começou a soluçar, ignorando aquele enlace doloroso sob si, para colocar a mão no rosto masculino, sua visão já praticamente embaçada.

- E é por isso que eu ainda te amo.

.

* * *

.

Um som, uma palavra, retumbou na garganta dele e, em seguida, Sakura foi subitamente empurrada com força contra a parede oposta e rapidamente a boca de Sasuke encontrou a dela, num beijo ardente e completamente sombrio.

Ela deixaria que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Abriu a boca e pertimitiu que ele tomasse o que clamava com tanta exigência, sentindo-o colar seu corpo em si.

Ele soltou os ombors femininos, a fim de segurar firmemente seus cabelos roseos, ora puxando-a para si, ora forçando sua cabeça para trás, expondo-lhe a garganta para pleno deleite de seus dentes e língua. A outra mão foi passear até aquela cintura fina, prendendo-a contra si.

.

Sakura sequer conseguia parar o coração de bater tão depressa, e também não conseguira evitar os pequenos gemidos que escapavam-lhe pela boca.

Este era Sasuke, _seu_ Sasuke, e então seus braços foram instintivamente enlaçar-se ao redor do pescoço do shinobi.

_Ele não é o Sasuke._

a voz de Naruto ecoou em sua mente.

* * *

E entrelaçada no abraço de Sasuke, Sakura simplesmente abstraiu aquela voz.

_Eu sei, eu sei._ _Ele mudou._

Sua respiração engatou quando a mão masculina deslizou sob sua blusa vermelha.

_Nós dois mudamos._

E virou o rosto no aconchego do pescoço dele.

_Mas é assim que as coisas são._ _É a vida._ _Vamos em frente._

* * *

Ela não fazia idéia de quando foi que foram parar no chão, mas segundos depois vira-se deitada de costas sobre as vestes de Sasuke, e o corpo do moço cobrindo-a por completo.

Por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram, ambos respirando ofegantes, e então Sakura inclinou-se para beijá-lo docemente, uma sombra de sua paixão antiga por ele aflorando. Ele retornou o beijo após um momento, quase que hesitante agora que a raiva estava sumindo pouco a pouco. Mas uma mão logo encontrou seu caminho para o cabelo róseo novamente e a outra continuou seu caminho pelo vale do colo da moça.

.

Ela arqueou o corpo levemente em direção a ele, permitindo-lhe tirar a camisa vermelha e jogá-la do outro lado da cela. Uma lufada de ar a fez tremer um pouco, seu corpo só aquecendo-se ao notar o olhar faminto de Sasuke sobre si.

Um instante depois, o resto das roupas simplesmente voaram para todos os cantos e Sakura perdeu-se na sensação do contato com a pele nua do rapaz.

* * *

Isso com certeza não foi como ela havia imaginado em seu tempo de adolescentes.

As mãos de Sasuke eram ásperas e ele nem sequer havia dito seu nome, nem mesmo quando ela abriu as pernas para ele, para entregar-se, e ele tirou as calças para penetrá-la em uma só estocada.

Mas ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos enquanto se movia sobre ela e foi ela que quebrou o contato visual para jogar a cabeça para trás, e sua boca abrir num grito silencioso.

* * *

Eles permaneceram nesse frenesi pelo que pareceram horas, o calor entre ambos queimava como uma fornalha e Sakura teria repreendido Sasuke de perder sua resistência de chakra se realmente não soubesse quanto poder ele tinha.

Sakura fincou as unhas nas costas masculinas ao sentir-se preenchida numa estocada intensa, feita de um ângulo especial, trazendo-a para fora do chão, olhos verdes alargaram-se e em seguida lacrimejaram em puro desejo.

Sasuke resmungou algo perto de sua orelha, sua respiração forte e rápida, e inclinou a cabeça, a testa quase tocando no ombro feminino, podendo já sentir seu ritmo aumentado.

* * *

Sakura enterrou a mão nos cabelos negros, simultaneamente segurando-o firme e acalmando-o mesmo sentindo seus movimentos rápidos crescendo e crescendo e crescendo.

E finalmente enterrou os dedos no pescoço dele, sentindo-se esmagada pela sensação de seus corpos em movimento, o roçar suado de pele contra pele, os músculos rígidos nos braços de Sasuke mais acentuados devido ao esforço do ato.

.

Ela não conseguia entender como eles haviam chegado a isso ou o que faria quando tudo acabasse.

Mas sua mente inundou-se com o olhar esfumaçado de Sasuke e a forma como seus lábios a tocavam quase que imperceptivelmente sobre os seios, fazendo sua visão girar.

.

* * *

.

Moviam-se imprudentes com a necessidade um do outro, o ritmo acelerando a cada segundo até quando Sakura já não podia mais o seguir, empurrando-se contra ele enquanto Sasuke somente crescia dentro dela.

E cada vez que ela gritava, quase choramingando de prazer, com os braços enlaçandos nos ombros dele, Sasuke quase fazia uma especie de som, aparentemente tentando buscar o controle, mas algo negava tudo isso, seus olhos estavam bem fechados e seus dedos entrelaçados no cabelo rosa, acarinhando-a de quando em quando.

.

* * *

.

Sakura foi a primeira a tremer, seu corpo arqueando, na tentativa de segurar-se ao dele, um grito estrangulado escapando de dentes cerrados.

E então, deixou a cabeça cair para trás, olhando fixamente para o teto, mesmo quando Sasuke manteve seu corpo pressionado contra o dela, continuando a se mover dentro e fora, até estremecer também.

Enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo assim que encontrara seu céu.

Derramando-se nela e suspirando em contentamento, enfiando as mãos trêmulas em seu cabelo ao caiu em cima dela.

E Sakura podia sentir seu coração a mil contra o peito e murmurou para ele, palavras sem sentido que ele provavelmente não ouviu e não se lembraria de qualquer maneira.

.

* * *

.

Por esses poucos minutos preciosos que ficaram deitados no chão daquela cela, Sakura teve o seu céu. Uma utopia onde não havia nenhum selo de Orochimaru ou maldição, nenhuma família assassinada, nenhuma equipe desfeita - apenas um homem e uma mulher que não se lembravam de nada do mundo exterior. E que desfrutavam a quietude perfeita.

Então, Sakura sussurrou a única verdade de sua vida, aquela que tanto iria consumi-la quanto quebrá-la.

- Eu te amo.

.

O mundo parou de girar.

Sasuke moveu-se e pos-se apoiado sob um cotovelo, o suficiente para olhar para ela, as pontas de seu cabelo negro provocando cócegas nas bochechas da moça.

- Sakura. - disse, e o coração dela apertou.

Seus dedos estavam se movendo para baixo do pescoço feminino e os olhos - eles eram escuros, _oh tão_ escuros, mas não mais _vazios._

- Sinto muito, - disse, e sua cabeça e ombros congelaram quando ele golpeou alguns dos nervos de seu pescoço de forma tão rápida que ela não fora capaz de evitar. Nem teve tempo de piscar ou pensar, sua visão já sumindo na escuridão quando sentiu a mão masculina sobre a lateral de seu rosto e a voz dele em seu ouvido.

- E obrigado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Acordou completamente vestida e com o kimono de Sasuke nos ombros.

A cela estava vazia e moça imaginou que ele havia partido há algum tempo.

Notou que havia alguem do lado de fora estava gritando ordens e avisos de que o prisioneiro havia escapado e que tinha de ser encontrado imediatamente.

A porta antes selada, agora havia sido arrombadapelo pelo lado de dentro.

Ela não tinha idéia de como ele tinha feito isso, exceto que, talvez, de alguma forma, o ato de fazer amor tenha de alguma forma afetado seu sistema de chakra, como produto do alto teor de adrenalina conferido.

Seja qual for o método, Sasuke havia conseguido deixá-la mais uma vez.

.

* * *

.

Fechando os olhos brevemente, levantou-se sobre passos instáveis e cambaleou para fora da célula, quase tropeçando e caindo sobre Neji.

Preocupação logo a inundou, mas logo notou que ele saira ileso disso tudo, simplesmente havia ficado inconsciente, por causa dos efeitos de seu chá drogado, embora Sasuke fizera parecer que ele havia batido na traseira de sua cabeça em vez disso.

Porque, sinceramente, nem toda droga do mundo poderia tê-lo feito ficar inconsciente por tanto tempo assim...

A menos que Sasuke estivesse tentando protegê-la.

Seus olhos ardiam. Ele certamente fez um bom trabalho em fazer parecer que a havia submetido através da força. Ela quase podia sentir os hematomas começarem a se formar em seu pescoço.

- Oh, Sasuke... - sussurrou, e perguntava-se se era possível sentir tanto orgulho e tristeza ao mesmo tempo por alguém.

.

* * *

.

Sakura passou uma hora sendo interrogada pela ANBU, juntamente com Neji que tinha acordado com uma dor de cabeça terrivel e o humor pessimo.

Ela lhes disse o que queriam ouvir, que tinha ido visitar Sasuke, mas que ele deve ter encontrado uma maneira de usar seu chakra porque simplesmente conseguiu facilmente dominá-la, quebrando a barreira dos selos em seguida, e Neji fora surpreendentemente golpeado pelas costas.

Parecia completamente aceitável para todos aquela explicação, menos para Hyuuga.

- O Byakugan não pode ser facilmente enganado, especialmente por um cativo enfraquecido. Eu teria o teria visto chegando. - Neji cuspiu, aparentemente com problemas para conciliar o fato de que um Uchiha, de alguma formam, tinha conseguido retirar o melhor de si. - Sem mencionar que eu selei seu chakra previamente.

- Quem sabe que técnicas Sasuke aprendeu no Som... - argumentou Tenten. Ela havia vindo encontrar Neji para seu treinamento diário e encontrou o lugar num completo caos. - É possível que ele conheça todos os tipos de coisas proibidas. - Neji zombou, ainda irritado. - Além disso. - Tenten continuou, ignorando o modo como seu companheiro de equipe a encarava carrancudo. - você mesmo disse não se lembrar muito do que aconteceu.

Neji esfregou a ponta do nariz.

- Ferimentos na cabeça, especialmente contusões, muitas vezes, podem causar perda de memória imediatamente após o incidente, - Sakura pontuou, - Pode ser que nunca saibamos o que exatamente aconteceu aqui.

Tenten concordou com um aceno, mas o olhar de Neji estreitou sensivelmente.

Sakura virou a cabeça e fingiu não notar.

.

* * *

.

Naquela noite, Sakura sentou-se à janela, segurando a camisa de Sasuke sobre os joelhos, a cabeça apoiada contra o vidro. E naquele momento fez uma escolha.

- Eu não vou desistir de você.

E sorriu um sorriso trêmulo.

_Porque eu não quero desistir de você._

* * *

**Fim  
**

* * *

_Bom, pessoas, o que acharam?  
_

_(eu particularmente curto bastante os escritos da Goldberry)  
_

_.  
_

_Como havia dito, o final **não** é fofo, **não** é feliz e muito menos doce.  
_

_Mas, em vista à tensão constante que é a 'relação' SasuSaku, eu acho que é o máximo  
_

_de romance que eles poderiam vir a ter..._ **  
**

. . .

_Então, flores, por favor: **no flames.**_

_Eu não 'enganei' ninguém._

_Lá nas notas inciais já havia indicado que a fic se tratava de algo 'bittersweet'._

_(e novamente, particularmente gosto de trazer textos assim pra gente também. Eu sei, eu sei, a maioria das senhoritas prefere Humor e coisas fluffy - eu tmb gosto disso - mas de quando em quando vcs verão _

_coisas do estilo "Erebus", "Frozen" e "Apenas Persuasão" por aqui, ok)_

...

_Ai ai_

_Pra dar uma 'equilibrada' nas coisas, postarei algo de humor_

_muito em breve, ok ;D_

_._

_Agora, lindas, vou-me ;)_

_bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

_***** trechos de Marooned de Balligomingo._

* * *

_**Ps:**  
_

_Eu ia postar Laying Claim hoje, mas to achando o movimento tãoooo fraquinho D;  
_

_...  
_

_**Pps:**  
_

_Não se esqueçam de votar no poll no meu perfil. A votação ficará aberta somente até as 17h desse domingo.  
_

_**ppps:**  
_

_A partir de segunda-feira, as fics vencedoras estarão sendo postadas, ok ;D  
_

_E Laying claim será postada talvez amanhã. (hoje, se o movimento melhorar... Eu sei, flores, muitas das senhoritas já estão de volta às aulas ne *tenso*, então acho que vou começar a dar um slow down nas postagens...)  
_

_...  
_

_**pppps:**  
_

_Essa semana teremos att de** Em Nove Dias** ;D  
_

_**E por fim:**  
_

_Flores, eu não att a lista de divulgação pq agora esta é feita através das att do meu blog.  
_

_(basta me enviar seus emails que vcs serão avisadas ok ;D)  
_


End file.
